Nadie se escapa de la Muerte
by Vivis99
Summary: De la muerte nadie se puede escapar, en especial si tu alma ha sido pecadora al momento de ejercer tu oficio... no lo nieges tu alma es mia y tu eres mi esclava pecadora... tu muerte es un suculento pecado en mi paladar y tu sangre el mejor adorno que haz aportado...


Nadie se escapa de la muerte...

Holiguiiss mi gente esto es por el "Mes de Horror" por el grupo de facebook Revolutions World... Honestamente no soy buena para el horror y no estoy segura de esto, pero aun asi... Esto esta hecho por horror Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten... Pd: no apto para estomagos sensibles

**Summary: **De la muerte nadie se puede escapar, en especial si tu alma ha sido pecadora al momento de ejercer tu oficio... no lo nieges tu alma es mia y tu eres mi esclava pecadora... tu muerte es un suculento pecado en mi paladar y tu sangre el mejor adorno que haz aportado...

**Categoria: **Horror/Gore/Lemmon gore bizarro

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadie se escapa de la muerte...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sentir la columna partirse en muchos pedazos, la herida de mi corazón no sana y muero poco a poco desangrado. Intento incorporarme, pero mi brazo está roto junto con mis costillas. No aguanto el sufrimiento y acepto su oferta:<p>

**-Bien, Finn El humano... Ahora serás mi sucesor, la Nueva Muerte...-**alzo las manos y una sustancia negra salieron de ellas.

Esa sustancia me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, ahogando entre dolores y penas, era muy fría más que el mismo glaciar, pero más caliente que una hoguera para quemar a una bruja. Mis ojos se tornan rojos y la muerte desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Me incorporo rápidamente, con la ayuda de una hoz y aporto una capa con olor a cadáver. Me he convertido en la Muerte por toda la eternidad. La seriedad y una mirada fría se cruzan en mi rostro y se queda estampado como una calcomanía.

Dos años de ser la Muerte, y lo admito, me gusta ver la agonía y el sufrimiento en el rostro de la gente. Solo me aparezco para las personas que no se rinden ante la Muerte, la sangre es un hermoso adorno en el cuerpo de otra víctima más, me da la sensación de no tener la necesidad de complacer mis impulsos.

Con solo un movimiento de mi mano empuñando la hoz, acabo con la vida de otro ser insípido que no cede morir. Se resbala la sangre en el filo de mi hoz, embozó una sonrisa seria, nunca me canso de ver la sangre correr, el cuerpo sin vida y retirar su alma de pecador.

Lo malo de ser la Muerte es escuchar los infinitos pecados que corren por mi cabeza, los muertos ya no tienen conocimiento y sus pecados son engrapados en mi mente, sonando como una máquina para escribir. Escribiendo una y otra vez, pecado tras pecado.

La que más muero por saborear es la lujuria, tu no estas y no me puedo conformar con los muertos. Él está contigo y yo no puedo llegar con un ataque de celos para asesinar a tu escolta que es Pan de Canela. Prosigo con mi deber de llevarme a los muertos.

Otro no quiere ceder a morir, me transporto para ver a mi otra víctima y saciar mi necesidad. Es una chica. Posiblemente un año menor que yo, lleva ropas piratas, la reconozco, está en la lista de los pecadores más grandes. Los piratas están marcados de por vida, su alma sucia al nacer entre ellos.

Aspiró su repugnante esencia, tiene un olor agradable a sangre. Con garras se aferraba a seguir con vida:

-**Hey pequeña quieres hacer algo bastante divertido te prometo que no te hare daño-**la chica miro al principio con duda, pero al no tener nada más que hacer aceptó, sonreí amablemente para ganarme más su confianza.

La lleve a comer un par de dulces, llegó el momento en el que decidí que ya era tiempo de probarla:

-** Hey pequeña quieres conocer mi casa tengo un perro llamado Jake y le encanta jugar y tocar su violín-**la niña asintió y yo por dentro moría por probar esa sangre que olía tan bien, por mi mente pasaban muchas maneras de torturarla lujuriosamente.

El camino a casa fue algo largo debido a mis ansias, pero cuando llegamos y entramos a casa, sonreí y rápidamente de un toque en la cabeza la hice dormir. Al fin dormida, la colgué con unas cadenas en mi habitación, pero no sin antes haberla desnudado por completo. Admiré su cuerpo desnudo, respiré hondo inhalando el olor que podía sentir de su sangre, proseguí a traer las herramientas y solo me quedó esperar.

Después de un rato despertó mi dulce víctima y como era de esperarse trato de quitarse las cadenas, al oír el movimiento de las cadenas supuse que ya había despertado:

**-Vaya miren quien decidió despertar ya, ¿estas lista para la diversión?-**ella me miró el terror se sentía por mis venas, era maravilloso.

-**S-suéltame creí que eras un buen sujeto, suéltame ya-**exclamo aterrada, yo simplemente no pude aguantar la risa, después me calmé y la miré dulcemente para acercarme a ella y acariciar su suave mentón.

-**Claro que soy un buen sujeto te ayudare a despedirte de este mundo-**la chica al oír esto no pudo evitar asustarse y puso una cara de terror que jajajaja no pude evitar echarme a reír a carcajadas era tan graciosa, ¡Oh, por Glob! debieron verla jajajajaja bueno ya, después de ver esa estúpida cara, decidí proseguir comencé acariciar su cuerpo lentamente saboreándomelo de seguro era virgen.

-¡**NO DETENTE PARA POR FAVOR!- **gritó la niña con una voz bastante llena de miedo.

-**No me digas que no te está gustando se te ve en la cara que lo disfrutas yo creo que hasta más que yo-** en cuanto le dije eso la chica se ruborizó levemente, pero aun seguía con su hermosa expresión de miedo.

Entonces me separe me puse a caminar por la sala un poco pensando en lo que podría hacerle, se me ocurrió escribirle algo en el brazo con una pequeña navaja, una palabra en inglés y esa palabra era Mobscene que en español significa Obscena entonces la mire fijamente, no quería perderme su mirada café fija en mi con una expresión de horror por el tatuaje improvisado en su brazo:

-**Tú serás mi pequeña chica Obscena, mi mascota, te usare para divertirme por un largo rato jajaja bien ya vengo-** camine a una sala algo oscura, tome unas cosas y volví con la chica, unos de los objetos que tenía eran unas agujas algo grandes de esas que usan las abuelitas para cocer, la miré complaciente solo para decirle**-¿Sabías que los pezones de las mujeres pueden ser penetrados? Lo sé, impresionante ¿no?-**la chica solo me miraba con miedo no podía decir nada del miedo.

Agarre una aguja de un filo hermoso, plateado como la luna, y comencé a introducirlo en su pezón izquierdo, noté que salía sangre, besé, lamí y succioné con gula. La chica gritaba del dolor, repetí la misma tarea, pero esta vez en el pezón derecho, la chica grito aún más fuerte, pude presenciar un pequeño gemido entre ese gritó.

Para que se callara de una buena vez, la besé de una manera agresiva mordía su lengua varias veces hasta que al final de un mordiscó le arranque la mayor parte de la lengua y para finalizar el beso, le mordí los labios sacándole algo de sangre la chica estaba que agonizaba del dolor. ¡Joder era bastante divertido y excitante!

No sé cómo ocurrió, pero de alguna manera mi pequeña, logró escapar de un cadena que mantenía prisionera su brazo izquierdo, me abofeteó, fue algo fuerte, casi caigo al piso. Con que tenía una fuerza inmensa escondida, toque mi mejilla por el dolor, sus uñas se clavaron y consiguieron que sangrara, mi sangre se había vuelto negra como la misma noche, lamí mis dedos y sonreí:

**-Muy bien pequeña yo no quería empezar ahora, pero no me dejas otra opcion-**comence a acariciar todo su cuerpo.

Sabía que estaba aguantando sus gemidos, pero eso solo me hacía proseguir, llegue más abajo hasta su intimidad y ahí fue cuando ya no aguanto y comenzó a gemir cada vez que abría la boca salía muchísima sangre, provocado a que le había arrancado la lengua anteriormente.

Enterré más las agujas en sus pezones metiéndolos más profundos haciendo que sangrara. No lo había mencionado antes pero los había encantado con un hechizo para que cuando quisiera se fueran haciendo más y más grandes. Sin poderlo evitar desgarre un poco su intimidad provocándola sangrar.

No pude más, sus ladridos de dolor me volvían loco, saque mi miembro erecto y la penetre bruscamente causándole más dolor que placer y eso a mí me excitaba, la embestía sin cuidado ¿Que esperaban? Ella es mi obscena:

**-(Detente, Para por favor...)-**pude entenderla perfectamente, sus alaridos se volvieron suplicas, comenzó a hartarme.

Y para que dejara de hacerlo le metí en la boca un antiguo objeto llamado la Pera de la Angustia, que hacía que su boca se abriera poco más del límite y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió algo aún más perverso, pero tuve que encantar su cuerpo para que no muriera tan rápido.

Su mano libre quería quitarme de encima, libre la otra mano, parte de mi plan, la agarre de los *isquiones, enterré mis uñas en esos músculos logrando que sangrara más, ella quería aferrarse a la poca vida que le quedaba, me rasguñaba la espalda intentando que me apartara.

Sonreía de una forma sádica, quería sentir otra vez dolor, sentía sus uñas aferrarse en mi cuerpo y con movimientos bruscos me herían la espalda. Mi olfato enloquecía con tener el olor de sangre perfumando la habitación, su sangre y la mía era combinación exquisita.

Quite la Pera de la Angustia, su quijada trono al intentar cerrar su boca y dio un pequeño alarido. La mire, quería que se le quedara grabados mis ojos como lo último que vio, los pude volver a tornar de color azul, mi mirada reclamaba dicha acción que me gustaría que llevara a cabo.

No tuvo de otra y lamió sus dedos, sus dedos que tenían presencia su lengua se movía con lentitud, degustaba cual dulce. Se presentó el orgasmo y embozó una sonrisa macabra. Estaba cansado, pero más mi pequeña, que se encontraba muerta en mi cama adornándola con su hermosa sangre.

Nunca me cansó de esto, hacía falta algo más, abrí su estómago sacando sus intestinos, con el intestino delgado comencé a introducirlo en su boca hasta que llegara a la garganta, el intestino grueso lo introduje en su ano de manera brusca, podía ver hasta sangre saliendo de su ano.

La tentación me dejaba adsorbo de mis sentidos, decidí seguirla penetrando de la manera más brutal posible veía como se ahogaba en su sangre y después de un par de minutos llegue a mi limite y me corrí en su interior.

**-Fue un placer conocerte siempre serás mi chica Obscena-** dicho esto con mi hoz corte su bella cabeza y la sostuve en mis manos dándole un beso a su cabeza muerta, así es como NADIE ESCAPA DE LA MUERTE.

* * *

><p><strong>*Isquiones<strong>: Músculos de la retaguardia, osea, el trasero.

Bien espero que les haya llamado la atención, le doy un gran agradecimiento a MasterDavid un amigo mio que no conocen que es muy bueno en esto... Sin más que mandar a decir...

¿Gustan dejar Reviews?


End file.
